Pega de surpresa
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: JJames! – Falou ela, com os olhos verdes brilhando em lágrimas. Senti saudades, Lils. – Falou ele, sério, saindo do escuro da sala de estar. Odeio dizer que eu também. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. O perfume cítrico novamente inundava a casa.


**_Sinopse: _**- J-James! – Falou ela, com os olhos verdes brilhando em lágrimas.- Senti saudades, Lils. – Falou ele, sério, saindo do escuro da sala de estar.- Odeio dizer que eu também. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. O perfume cítrico novamente inundava a casa. – Eu guardei suas coisas. Se foi isso que veio fazer aqui, eu pos- - Não estou aqui para pegar minhas coisas. Lily, eu realmente sinto sua falta.

**_Disclaimer :_** Todo mundo é da Tia JK! Wooow!

**_Cute Lily orgulhosamente apresenta..._**

_**Pega de surpresa**_

Silêncio. Ela odiava silêncio. Tanto que, mesmo morando sozinha, ela sempre dizia "Cheguei" quando chegava em casa. Era bem solitário.

- Cheguei... – Murmurou. Estranho, porque ela sempre gritava. Deixou o casaco no armário e a bolsa no sofá. Subiu as escadas fazendo barulho e ligou o som do quarto bem alto. Despiu-se e jogou as roupas de qualquer jeito no roupeiro. Estranho, porque ela sempre dobrava as roupas sujas antes de jogá-las no roupeiro. Tomou banho cantando alto, talvez para afastar a solidão. E, sem mais nem menos, lembrou-se de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

**FLASHBACK**

-CHEGUEEEI! – Gritou ela, sorrindo e batendo a porta.

- Lily! Saudades! – Um belo moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados cobertos por um fino óculos e cabelos negros que apontavam para todas as direções saiu de dentro do banheiro do térreo da casa só com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

- Você gosta mesmo daqui, não é! – Indagou ela, abandonando a bolsa e o casaco em frente a porta, no chão.

- É a minha casa, como eu não poderia gostar? – Ele riu, abraçando a ruiva pela cintura.

- Desde quando! Beijo... – Falou ela, e ele selou os lábios dela com os seus por alguns segundos.

- Desde hoje. Lils, eu saí da casa dos meus pais! – Ela riu, divertida.

- E veio para a casa da namorada. Hm... Estou vendo o quanto o senhor é independente! – Os dois riram e novamente se beijaram.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Lily saiu do banheiro, vestiu uma roupa qualquer. É ela sentia falta dele. Já faziam 5 meses que eles moravam juntos quando terminaram. "Nos cansamos", eles disseram, mas estava claro que um relacionamento de quatro anos não acaba assim. Eles discutiram. Discutiram por algum motivo idiota que ela não se lembrava mais e aí eles resolveram terminar. Nos primeiros dias, Lily se sentiu livre, meio que aliviada. Mas depois... A falta dele já era aterradora. Faltava alguém para responder seus chamados, ou alguém para dizer "Bem vinda" quando ela chegava em casa. Tudo que ela queria era voltar a beijá-lo, a dormir sentindo aquele perfume cítrico, Tê-lo em seus braços novamente. Com esses pensamentos, Lily sentou-se em um restaurante ou lanchonete qualquer e comeu qualquer coisa. Ah! As surpresas culinárias dele! Os jantares românticos que duravam a noite inteira, todo sábado a noite... As manhãs de domingo gastas inteirinhas na cama... Que saudade! Ela pagou a conta e voltou para casa.

- Cheguei... – Falou, sem ânimo. – Ah, por que eu ainda faço isso! – Falou para si mesma, suspirando.

- Talvez ainda tenha a esperança de que alguém responda. – Lily arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz...

- J-James! – Falou ela, com os olhos verdes brilhando em lágrimas.

- Senti saudades, Lils. – Falou ele, sério, saindo do escuro da sala de estar. Ele estava igualzinho... Só que... O brilho no olhar... Estava falando!

- Odeio dizer que eu também. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. O perfume cítrico novamente inundava a casa. – Eu guardei suas coisas. Se foi isso que veio fazer aqui, eu pos-

- Não estou aqui para pegar minhas coisas. Lily, eu realmente sinto sua falta. – Ela soltou um suspiro. – Eu não quero mais voltar para a minha casa. Quer ficar aqui. Quero que essa casa seja a nossa casa de novo. – Ela cerrou os olhos, e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu não acho que vá dar certo, James. – Falou ela, após um breve silêncio.

- Deu certo durante quatro anos. – Falou ele.

- É, e depois não deu mais. Isso acontece!

- Não. Deu certo por quatro anos e na primeira briga séria, nós desistimos. Você dormiu na casa de alguém e me mandou embora. E eu não fui atrás de você. – Ela soltou um soluço baixo.

- Você não foi atrás de mim. Pensei que tivesse desistido de mim de uma vez por todas. – As primeiras lágrimas abandonaram os olhos de Lily.

- Eu pensei em ir. Mas achei que você precisava pensar, que essa noite te acalmaria e que você iria me procurar no dia seguinte para pedir desculpas. – Ela suspirou e fungou.

- Ficamos esperando um pelo outro. – Ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Por que você acha que não vai dar certo, Lily? – Ela foi até a cozinha beber água.

- Porque já não deu certo uma vez James, e isso é o bastante. Eu já sofri demais da ultima vez.

- Eu também, Lily, eu também! Mas eu senti muito a SUA falta, e te quero de volta, só pra mim! Como da ultima vez!

- Não, James. Já basta. Já foi ruim o bastante da primeira vez. Não, eu não quero... – Lily falou, mais para si mesma do que para ele, e sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente a ele e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Que MERDA, Lily! Você está renunciando a própria felicidade! Está fazendo esse momento mais doloroso do que ele precisa ser! Dê mais uma chance ao seu coração! – Falou James, Levantando-se, frustrado. Em resposta, ouviu apenas os soluços da ruiva sentada á sua frente.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou, ao ver que ela nada dizia. Lily Levantou a cabeça imediata e rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados e a face marcada e vermelha. James caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. – Eu te amo, não consigo mais viver sem você. – Falou ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ah, James! – falou a ruiva, jogando-se em cima do rapaz. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Eu também te amo, preciso de você a cada minuto da minha vida! – Sorrindo, James tomou os lábios da – novamente - sua ruivinha. Agora seria a vez deles. A vez da felicidade deles.

* * *

-CHEGUEEEI! – Gritou ela, sorrindo e batendo a porta.

- MAMÃ! – Um grito agudo de criança foi ouvido de dentro da casa dos Potter, e um pequeno bebê de um ano correu desajeitado pela sala, até chegar e cair nos braços da mãe, que ria. James assistia tudo da porta da cozinha, sorrindo. Tinha feito o certo ao pegar Lily de surpresa naquele dia. E ela certamente adorou ser pega de surpresa.

_FIM_

**N/A: **Ta aí... Um surto báááááááááásico que eu tive ontem... Espero que v6 gostem! Genteee... Eu tinha perddo a minha senha do Sorryyyy! Não respondi nenhuma review, eu espero que vocês não me matem! Sei que tô devendo um cap. de MDV, mas eu PERDI A SENHA DO Descobri ontem a noite, e, pra piorar, meu pc deu problema e eu tive que comprar um novo... Adivinha só quando o cara veo instalar, eu estandodesde dezembro de 05 sem pc... ONTEM! caramba,eu estava em depressão, já! Mas eu vou escrever o mais rápido que eu puder o prox. cap. de MDV, que aliás já tenho o começo. Assim que eu acabar eu posto, juro!

Please R&R! vou responder os coments, juroooooo!

kissus!


End file.
